


His #1

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been Steve’s best friend for most of his life. They were always by each other's side and were there for each other over everyone else. Steve couldn't ever imagine replacing Bucky with anyone else, no one knew him like Bucky. That's why it hurt him so much to see that Bucky had apparently replaced him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His #1

Bucky had been Steve’s best friend for most of his life. They were always by each other's side and were there for each other over everyone else. Steve couldn't ever imagine replacing Bucky with anyone else, no one knew him like Bucky. That's why it hurt him so much to see that Bucky had apparently replaced him.

It took Bucky many long months to recover when the Avengers saved him. Those months felt like years to Steve, but he'd do anything for Bucky, so he waited. It nearly killed, but after all those long months he finally began seeing bits and pieces of his old friend.

Some days it even seemed like Bucky was actually back. Those days, Steve would start to tear up and run over to hug Bucky. Sometimes Bucky would hug back, and Steve’s heart would swell with joy. Other times Bucky would stiffen, not pushing Steve away, but not accepting his hug. Steve’s heart sank on those days.

Eventually, a year after rescuing Bucky, he seemed pretty much back to normal. He had very few bad days, and he was almost his old self. Bucky could never truly be the Bucky Barnes that Steve knew before he was captured by Hydra, and Steve knew that, but Bucky was Bucky, and that's what made him happy. That's all that truly mattered to Steve.

Steve was happy to see that Bucky was getting along with the rest of the Avengers, and that they accepted him as part of the team. Steve thought it felt so great to be surrounded by all of his friends and have everything be perfect. Well, at least it was perfect until Bucky started getting close to another one of his teammates, too close for Steve’s liking.

Bucky and Natasha sparred every morning down in the gym. Steve would go to the gym after his morning run. He would see them together everyday, and it hurt Steve. They would be so close, sure they were fighting, but it was an intimate thing, and they’d always be whispering to each other and making faces that Steve couldn’t decipher. They did this outside of the gym too. They’d be sitting together somewhere quietly, either whispering things to each other, making faces and gestures as some sort of silent communication, or occasionally they’d actually have conversations where Bucky would vent about his experience at Hydra. Steve understood the last one, but he couldn’t help disliking the rest of it. He felt like he was being replaced as Bucky’s best friend. He thought he was Bucky’s #1.

One night Steve needed to talk to Bucky about something, so he asked FRIDAY where he was. She told him that he was in his bedroom. He walked down to Bucky’s bedroom to find him and Natasha sitting close on the bed. Steve’s eyes widen.

‘Are they a couple?!’

Steve hadn’t thought of that as a possibility until now, and it made perfect sense as to why they were so close to each other, closer than him and Bucky. Steve didn’t understand the overwhelming feeling of jealousy inside of him. Bucky could date whoever he wanted, Steve couldn’t stop him, nor did he want to. All he wanted was for Bucky to be happy, but for some reason he couldn’t accept that they were dating.

‘No. I don’t like him. I was just worried about losing my best friend. I don’t like him.’

He tried to deny any jealousy he felt, but it wasn’t working.

“Steve?” Bucky called out to him.

Steve turned around and ran out of the room. He stopped once he was back on the main floor, the rest of the team giving him worried looks. He heard Bucky and Natasha’s footsteps behind him and began to panic a little. He was ready to run again, but Bucky’s hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. Bucky turned him around.

“Alright, you’re gonna tell me what the hell’s going on right now, Steve,” Bucky commanded him.

Steve looked between him and Natasha still slightly panicked, and beginning to show it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded hoping they’d let him go. Natasha gave him a death glare and Bucky slapped his arm.

“That’s bullshit, Steve and you know it. You didn’t run out of my room like that for no reason.”

Steve sighed and looked down at his feet. He was sure everyone was enjoying watching Steve, Captain freaking America, be flustered.

“Come on. You know you can tell me anything,” Bucky said in a softer, more sincere voice this time.

Steve finally cracked. He looked Bucky in the eyes and spilled his feelings.

“I’m jealous that Natasha is dating you.”

They both burst out laughing. Steve was really confused. He turned to his other teammates. Some were laughing, others were shaking their heads like Steve was an idiot.

Bucky finally calmed down enough to respond to Steve, “That was hilarious, Steve. Natasha and I aren’t dating.”

“Well… I’m still jealous of how close you two have become. I thought I was your best friend.”

Bucky chuckled again. “Steve, you’re a god damn idiot.”

Steve was confused once again. Was he the one who lost all of his memories? What was he missing that everyone else understood?

“You’re my boyfriend,” Bucky said in a semi-teasing, semi-serious tone.

“Boyfriend?! You never asked me to be your boyfriend! Besides, how do you know if I even like you?” Steve asked smugly.

Natasha slapped the side of his head. “Don’t fucking deny it, Steve Rogers. You’re in love with Bucky Barnes and it’s painfully obviously.”

Steve rubbed his head and blushed slightly. “He still never asked me…”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He started to ask with a heavily sarcastic tone, “ Steve, will you be my boy-”

“Yes,” Steve quickly cut him off and blushed bright red.

The team cheered for them. Steve felt even more embarrassed.

“Fucking finally!” Tony shouted.

“We were about to come up with a plan to get you two to kiss. We were considering getting Wanda to control you two,” Clint chuckled and Wanda gave a mischievous smile.

“Sometimes you’re painfully oblivious to things, Rogers. Now go make out somewhere!” Natasha shoved Steve into Bucky, then headed over to the couch the rest of the Avengers were sitting on. Bucky caught Steve and smiled.

“I agree with Natasha. Let’s go have that long overdue make out session,” He smirked and started leading Steve back towards his bedroom.

“Don’t forget to use condoms!” Tony shouted at the last second, making everyone but Steve laugh. He started blushing again.

Bucky pulled Steve into the room and quickly shut the door. He gave Steve a soft kiss on the lips, then pulled back, still staying close to Steve’s face. Steve couldn’t help but smile. He was still Bucky’s #1, that thought finally registered in his head.

“I love you, you big idiot,” Bucky said sweetly.

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Steve replied with the same loving tone.

And now everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](https://boom-its-chris.tumblr.com/) for updates and more!


End file.
